Lo que esconde la noche
by Syry
Summary: Slash, Ewe, HarryxDraco Harry había perdido todo, sólo seguía vivo por un recuerdo: Una noche en un bar... el fuego...


**Notas del fanfic:**

Escrito para la KDD 2008 del livejournal, dedicado encarecidamente a Heiko.

Me encantó conocerte, guapísima.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Gracias por leer.

_**Lo que esconde la noche**_

_**Por Syry**_

_**Cuando lo volvió a ver, supo que algo no andaba bien. No era normal que su pecho latiera enloquecido ni que su cabeza diese vueltas... nada era normal en su vida, sí, héroe de día, marica de noche, vale, está bien. Pero de ahí a sentir que se follaría a Draco Malfoy en la mesa de billar de aquel bar muggle... eso sí que no era normal. **_

_Nunca se le había dado bien pensar. Requería un esfuerzo desmedido, él era de seguir impulsos, acciones. Así pues, siguió a Draco hasta que estuvieron fuera. Cuando iban por un callejón, adivinó la intención de éste: Iba a irse de allí apareciéndose. Sin dudar un segundo, estiró el brazo y apresó la muñeca del rubio justo en el segundo en que pronunció el lugar de destino._

_Frente a frente, con los ojos fijos en los del otro, aún sujetando su muñeca, Harry tomó los labios de Draco, quién tardó unos segundos en apartarse pues se había quedado en blanco... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo Potter!? Pero el salvador ya no era más que un saco de deseo y lujuria, así que empujó al rubio contra la pared más cercana, elevó los brazos, manteniéndolos unidos con una de sus manos, y con la otra apretaba el cuerpo (cálido, suave, musculoso) contra la pared._

_Besó el cuello. Era un cuello masculino: con venas marcadas, fibroso, blanco, la nuez pronunciada. Se entretuvo en la nuez, chupándola, mordiéndola, besándola, como si con ello quisiera prometer que haría lo mismo con su polla._

_Besó el punto donde cuello y hombro se unían, sorbiendo con demasiada fuerza y dejando una pequeña marca. Oyó sin oír, el débil jadeo contenido que Draco soltó. Pareció suficiente para que el rubio se diese cuenta de por dónde iban las cosas, pues empezó a moverse frenético, intentando mover las rodillas para asestarle un buen golpe en medio de los cojones, pero Harry fue más rápido y se apretujó contra él de manera que no podía mover nada, sólo un poco la cabeza._

_Potter volvió a intentar besarle, pero Draco le mordió el labio con fuerza, arrancando un gemido doloroso y un reguero pequeño pero continuo de sangre. "-Maldito Malfoy" se oyó entre dientes. El nombrado sonrió con suficiencia antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y dejar ver una mueca de dolor, ante el mordisco que Potter le dio en la clavícula. Un bocado que llegó a la punta de su polla, que parecía disfrutar el jueguito de ser forzado, porque estaba seguro que muy pronto haría un agujero en sus pantalones._

_-Ahora, quietecito Malfoy -y una sonrisa de esas que desarman a cualquiera. Menos a un Malfoy. En cuanto se separó levemente de él le asestó una patada en la espinilla (Sí, podría haberle golpeado en medio de los huevos, pero sinceramente, no quería que 'acabase'. Aunque no continuaría sin algo de 'resistencia')._

_Le soltó a la vez que jadeaba dolorido. Draco siguió rumbo a su habitación, con paso firme y una clara invitación (Sígueme, si te atreves). Harry aceptó el reto. Cuando pudo, fue en busca del heredero Malfoy. Le encontró, vaya si le encontró, sin capa y con la camisa desabrochada, una promesa velada en sus ojos y el claro conocimiento de que, después de esa noche, nada sería como antes. _

_Pero no todo era tan fácil. Y Draco se lo iba a mostrar. Un par de susurros, un ligero movimiento de varita, y las tornas habían girado: Harry, desnudo y con ataduras invisibles contra la pared, intentaba inútilmente soltarse para ir hacia Draco. Éste sonrió predador, regocijándose en el hecho de, por una vez y en algo, haber superado a Potter._

_-Tsk, tsk, no debiste jugar con fuego. La gente se puede _quemar_ con mucha facilidad. -Pasó un dedo por sobre la cicatriz. Bajó por el puente de la nariz, bordeó su cara, bajó por su nuez hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde además del dedo, unos labios se posaron con cuidado. _

_Harry ardía. Creía que con este juego Malfoy había aceptado que iba a ser tomado, pero al parecer, todo estaba cambiando y no sabía si le gustaba o no. Lo cierto es que dudaba seriamente de lo segundo. Inconscientemente, seguía tironeando de las ataduras para poder tocarle, así que tenía las muñecas enrojecidas y le escocían. Draco vio el ansia con que quería desatarse, pero sólo rió irónicamente y se separó. Otro hechizo susurrado y Harry estaba cómodamente tumbado en la majestuosa cama. El rubio caminó hacia él._

_-Suéltame Malfoy, no vine para esto -rugió, sintiéndose impotente._

_-¿Para qué viniste entonces? -y no supo qué responder._

_"Para follarte", "Para humillarte cuando te hiciera rogar para que te partiera en dos" para todas esas cosas. Sí, por deseo, lujuria (porque esos ojos eran fuego, una promesa velada de que podía hacer que te corrieses sólo con mirarle, un suspiro, una agonía). Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba allí. Fue un acto impulsivo, una necesidad: _necesitaba _follarse a Draco Malfoy. El porqué no se lo había planteado antes._

_Mientras pensaba, el rubio había cerrado las cortinas, había silenciado la sala y se había desnudado del todo. Con una corbata, cubrió sus ojos y susurró en su oído: "_Vamos a jugar a un juego. Se llama "Dime qué sientes". No puedes mirar, no puedes tocar, sólo sentir. Y decirme exactamente cómo te sientes cuando hago cosas como... Ésta"_ y lamió la nuez, la chupó y cuando la piel estaba ardiendo, sensible, sopló. Un estremecimiento llenó el cuerpo de Harry, que sintió como el aliento de Malfoy llegaba justamente a la punta de su polla. _

_-Ahhh... calor... -susurró._

_Entonces, bajó por su pecho y abdomen besando, lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando. Tomó un pezón entre sus dedos, lo pellizcó, luego sopló sobre él y lo lamió. _

_-Nggg... me gusta... se siente... sexy -jadeó, sintiendo que necesitaba tocarse._

_Dio pequeños besos en la parte más baja del estómago, en el limbo entre el sensible abdomen y el necesitado pene. Harry intentó apoyarse para alzar las caderas pero no pudo más que gemir frustrado. Entonces, Draco pasó de largo y besó la sensible carne de los muslos; mordió, casi con saña, sin ser delicado. Luego acariciaba con los dedos. Como un perdón no pronunciado._

_-Necesito ya que me beses, o me chupes, o _lo que sea_ pero en mi polla, y _ya._Draco no estaba de acuerdo, pero se aburría con tanta pasividad, así que soltó las ligaduras y Harry, al notarlo, le cogió de las muñecas e hizo un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, poniéndose sobre Malfoy en un segundo. _

_-Ahora te voy a enseñar yo mi juego. No puedes tocarme, no puedes besarme, no puedes pedir nada. Sólo puedes _Esperar._Él sin embargo no le ató. Sabía que no intentaría nada, y de hacerlo, ya lo evitaría. _

_Le besó por todos lados, le lamió, se frotó contra él, le provocó con cada beso cercano a la polla. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él e hizo que le mirase fijamente a los ojos._

_-No me besarás hasta que digas lo que quiero oír -el tono de su voz era sexy, ardiente, demandante, pero no admitía réplica-. Siéntete: Estás tan, pero tan caliente, hacer que mi piel arda sólo al sentir la tuya. Estás tan sexy ahí, quieto. Bésame; puedes intentarlo -Malfoy lo intentó, pero él le quitó la cara-. Tsk, tsk, tan cerca, tan, tan, tan cerca... y tan... -puso los labios justo encima de los de Malfoy, casi se rozaban. Draco quiso besarle pero volvió a apartarse- lejos..._

_-Cabrón... -Malfoy ardía. Necesitaba besarle, poder tocarle, hundirse tan dentro de él, restregarse como un perro en su pierna si era necesario, pero necesitaba hacer algo ya. Pronto-. Eres un hijo de puta..._

_-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada... -susurró, sexy, provocándole con la cara, con la voz-._

_-Nggg... -volvió a intentar besarle._

_-Dilo -se apartó._

_-... -le miró fijamente._

_-Dilo, sé que lo sabes, dilo._

_-_Fóllame_ -susurró. Entonces Harry lo besó; un beso con dientes, con lengua, con saliva; un beso salvaje que buscaba saciar el fuego que les llenaba por dentro. Un beso que prometía un mundo de posibilidades. Un beso que desató la locura._

_Draco no sabía dónde poner las manos, quería acariciar todo a la vez, con gula, con necesidad. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el labio pero no se dio ni cuenta; Siguió besando, mordiendo, pidiendo, restregándose contra Harry. Sentía un fuego abrasador y necesitaba apagarlo. Cogió con decisión la polla del héroe. No estaba para tonterías, así que a la vez que le hacía una paja (maravillosa, excitante, única) coló un dedo en su propio culo. Y dos. Y se comió las quejas de Potter entre los besos que no dejaba de darle (porque no podía). Y luego todo fue muy rápido, muy sucio, muy caliente. Único. _

_La polla del moreno en su culo, sus huevos chocando contra su culo, Harry sobre él, mirándole con esos ojos, con toda la intensidad de su mirada, no podía apartar la vista del chico que vivió. Sencillamente no quería. Y el porqué no importaba._

_No les importaba._

_xXx_

**Sangre. Gritos. Dolor.**

**La guerra había dado comienzo hacía unas horas y estaba en su apogeo. Él volaba sobre una escoba, buscando a su enemigo cuando le vio, en mitad del fuego. No eran amantes, sólo había ocurrido una vez. Aquella vez. Pero no podía dejarle ahí.**

**Así que le salvó.**

_**xXx**_

_**Algunos años después...**_

_**Se sentía tan cansado... tan viejo. Años hacía ya, la guerra había quedado atrás, pero sus pesadillas, el dolor de la muerte de sus seres queridos, todo, eso aún seguía dentro de él. **_

_**Ya no tenía motivos para seguir vivo.**_

_**O eso creía.**_

_**Los recuerdos, los buenos momentos, las cosas pasadas que le producían nostalgia, eso le mantenía despierto, le devolvía la esperanza de que en algún lugar, en un momento, toda la felicidad que se merecía le sería dada. **_

_**Así que cogió el abrigo y fue al lugar que daba inicio a sus mejores recuerdos. **_

_**Un Brandy. Se enciende un cigarro y mira ausentemente la mesa de billar. Ve unos hombres, y podía jurar que le ve, allí, en medio de ellos, con su mirada fija sobre él. **_

_**Momento.**_

_**Alguien le toca el hombro, se gira y le ve.**_

_**"-¿Te gusta el fuego, Potter?"**_

_**"-Me encanta -susurra."**_

Fin

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_Lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido. No me considero buena escritora y tu demanda fue un poco complicada de cumplir, para mí. No sé hacer un "dobious" decente, pero espero que sea, cuando menos, aceptable -aunque es casi invisible-. Disfruta._

_Gracias a los demás por leer._


End file.
